sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Azure (LachlanDS)
Azure Azure is a gem made and owned by LachlanDS. She is the main character in the Azure Universe series. Appearance Azure is a black and blue gem, with her gemstone located in the centre of her torso. Her blue hair is quite odd, with some 'spikes' of hair at the sides of her head. She also wears dark blue mascara and lipstick and her eyes are blue with black irises. Her dress is black and blue, with three layers of frills, blue at the bottom of each frill. The dress has a 'circuitry' pattern going around her gemstone. It has round sleeves covering her shoulders, frilling at the bottom. Azure wears blue elbow-length gloves, also with a circuitry pattern on one side of each glove. The 'thumb' of the glove is black, and there is a black circle in the palm of Azure's hand. Azure also wears blue leggings that go up to her thighs, also having a circuitry pattern, leading down to her plain blue shoes. Like some gems, Azure has a pair of wings that she can summon whenever she needs to use them. They are black with yet another circuitry pattern. History Azure is a very recently-made gem, her current age being 36 years old. When she was made, her superiors realised the hacking powers that she had, and locked her away and used her as a virus protection software. But that didn't mean she didn't enjoy her own activities, like developing her own programming language that she called, 'AZCode', that looks like gobbledy-gook to everyone else but her. When she was 15, Azure grew bored the opression that she faced from birth. She had developed a plan to escape from her superiors that took her three years to develop, involving spying through security cameras, hacking into guard patrol agendas and a floor plan. For any other gem, this would be an impossible challenge, but for Azure, this was as easy as reading a nursery rhyme. Before anyone knew it, Azure had already escaped and now resides in an underground area she had created that only she can access, thanks to AZCode. Nobody had seen her in person ever since her escape. People now only know her by her alias, 'The Cyberspace Gem', or 'Cyber' for short, and she is known for hacking precious and confidential files owned by the Diamond Authority, never being caught once or leaving a clue. She used these files to find each of their weaknesses and using them against those who once oppressed and over-worked her. Consequently, most people think of her as a cyber-terrorist, but in reality, she is just another rebel desiring nothing but freedom, so that she no longer has to live underground. Although Azure wants to rebel against the Diamond Authority, she has no involvement with or has even heard of the Crystal Gems. When she was 36, she opened up her own blog where, initially, she would put out her feelings she had kept inside her for twenty years. However, the blog led Azure to the idea of creating an AI to keep her company, which resulted in the creation of Giga. Personality Azure is a very clever gem, and her hacking powers mean that she always meddles with people and places who and where she really shouldn't. In the event of people discovering where Azure lives, she may let them in if they seem harmless enough, but may never completely trust anyone as a result of her upbringing. She also enjoys puzzles. Relationships Giga Giga is Azure's artificial gem friend that she created. Giga follows almost every single one of Azure's orders, unless they are illogical and Azure isn't thinking straight. Azure and Giga talk to each other a lot, as they have little else to do underground. Abilities Azure has rather unique abilities, although any abilities excluding hacking aren't quite well-developed yet. She isn't quite able to hold her own during combat, and wouldn't be able to emerge victorious from a fight unless she has somebody to depend on, for which she has nobody. Skillset *'Problem-solving ability-' Azure is very good at solving problems, puzzles, riddles, and dilemmas. *'Decision making-' Azure is able to make tough choices easily, almost always picking the best route. 'Unique Abilities-' *'Hacking-' Azure is very proffecient and efficient in hacking devices, software, databases, and even buildings, putting everything electronic to her advantage, all with the power of her mind. She can even disable gem-destabilisers. She can technically perform technokenises with her powers, although she's not actually controlling machines, just manipulating the way they're programmed. *'Flight-' Azure has wings, so she is somewhat able to fly. But because of being locked away for fifteen years and living underground for another 21 so far, she isn't very good at flying as she as little room to practice. *'Shapeshift-' Azure can shapeshift, but she seldom uses this ability because she finds that there is simply no use for it. Appears in *''1. Discovery'' *Gem quest *The minds of our OC, although in the rp Azure used gender-neutral pronouns. *Universal clash Numbered roleplays in italics pertain to Azure's lore. Any other roleplay is considered not canon to Azure Universe. Gallery IMG_3893.PNG|Official characfer design for Azure IMG_3697.PNG|The first character design for Azure, currently not being used. Note the crown on her head and star in the centre of her torso. IMG_3899.PNG|Azure's wings IMG_3937.GIF|A walksprite of Azure. IMG 1984.jpg|Azure, as drawn by Soulwarriorsexpert Azure and Giga selfi blue stars bg.png|Azure and Giga taking a selfie together, drawn by Ejons99. IMG_3979.PNG|A hypothetical reformation of Azure. IMG_4041.PNG|Why LachlanDS hates Doll Divine. See also *The Cyberspace Gem Blog *Giga (LachlanDS) Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters Category:Azure Universe Category:Drawn by LachlanDS